gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fortress vs Fortress (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 33 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 34 | a-next-episode = }} Fortress vs Fortress (Japanese: 要塞対要塞) is the 33rd episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Geiersburg Fortress and Iserlohn Fortress fire at each other, inflicting some damage. After that, Walter von Schönkopf and the Rosen Ritter repel a landing party. Karl Gustav Kempff then decides to use the firepower of Geiersburg and the Müller Fleet to make a breach in Iserlohn's outer wall. The operation is initially successful, but is countered by Willibald Joachim von Merkatz who launched the entire Iserlohn Garrison Fleet, forcing Neidhart Müller to retreat with his fleet. Meanwhile, Yang Wen-li is on his way back with some reinforcements. By 15 April , in spite of the numerical advantage held by the Imperial forces, the situation is deadlocked. However, Müller learns from a dying prisoner-of-war that Yang is not in Iserlohn. Appendices Memorable quotes "And when I received news of his death, I felt as if an old friend had died. It might be called the hypocrisy of fighting opponents, but if he was here he might have become a bridge for the sake of coexistence between the Alliance and the Empire." :– Yang Wen-li, to Frederica Greenhill, on Siegfried Kircheis "Dictatorship itself is not absolutely evil. It is just another form of government. The point is how you run it for the benefit of society." :– Yang Wen-li, to Frederica Greenhill "In reality, it is dictatorship rather than democracy that drastically advances government reforms." "That is true...." "But I think humanity ought to avoid being united by a dictatorship." "And that is because...?" "For example, while it is true that Duke Lohengramm might have that talent, what about his descendants? His successor? Rulers are not necessarily wise through generations. He is like a miracle which could happen only once every few centuries. I do not think that the entire human race should be ruled by a system where everything depends on one person's character." :– Yang Wen-li and Frederica Greenhill "Listen, don't you dare get out of character and try to protect the nation! Think only of the pretty girl you have a thing for and wish to see her smiling face alive. Then the jealous god will abandon you, and you'll be protected by the devil's luck." :– Olivier Poplin, to his subordinate fighter pilots Music *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Swan Lake (Op. 20): Spanish Dance (00:04:35) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 7 in A major (Op. 92): IV. Allegro con brio (00:09:31) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 7 in A major (Op. 92): I. Poco sostenuto - Vivace (00:12:07) *Joseph Haydn – Symphony No. 88 in G major (Hob. I/88): II. Largo (00:14:27) *Joseph Haydn – Symphony No. 97 in C major (Hob. I/97): I. Adagio - Vivace (00:15:55) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 6 in A minor: IV. Finale: Sostenuto - Allegro moderato - Allegro energico (00:18:51) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Yoda Eisuke as Fusseneger *Ōyama Takao as Patricken *Kuwabara Takeshi as Eihendorf *Suzuki Taimei as Edwin Fischer *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Omoro Masayuki as Nguyen Van Huu *Kaji Tetsuya as Orlau *Machi Yūji as Drewentz *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Kosugi Jūrōta as Kasper Linz *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Tanaka Yasuo as Walter Islands *Amano Yuri as Charlotte Phyllis Cazerne (unnamed) *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Makino Yukihiro *Episode Director: Ueda Yoshihiro *Animation Director: Matsuda Yoshiaki Category:LOGH episodes